Magikarp
| height=2'11"| weight=22.0 lbs| ability=Swift Swim| color='Red'| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂| }}Media:Example.ogg | height=2'11"| weight=22.0 lbs| ability=Swift Swim| color='Purple'| gender=100% ♀/ 100% ♂| Magikarp (コイキング Koiking) is a -type Pokémon. Missykarp (コイキング Koiqueen) is a -type Pokémon. In a once glorious past, Magikarp and Missy was as strong and indestructible as it will be once it evolves into Gyarados. But now it is far from the case; it is so weak, many wonder how it has survived. Magikarp can evolve into Missy starting at level 20 and then into a Gyarados starting at level 40. Anime Magikarp or Missy made it appearance when Team Rocket aboard a ship, S.S. Anne, in Vermillion City. James gets a Magikarp and a Missykarp from a dealer, who cheated his money or bottle caps three times in the whole series of Pokémon Anime, in a golden Poké Ball, of which the gold color disguised the red part of the Poké Ball. It then evolves into a Gyarados, wrecking the whole ship. Type Effectiveness Weak To Resists Immune To Normal Game Info Magikarp and Missykarp is the most common Pokémon in the waters of all the Pokémon regions so as Missy. They can be found in every water bodies in Johto, Kanto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. It is considered to be the weakest Pokémon because it can only use three moves. It is a hardy Pokémon that can thrive in any water bodies, no matter whether is freshwater or saltwater, or how polluted the water is. However, if it is to taken care properly, it evolves into Missy and a magnificent Gyarados, which evolves at Level 20 for Missy and for Gyarados its Level 40. Locations Side Game Locations Pokédex Entries Learnset Generation I By Leveling Up Start: Splash Lv. 15: Tackle Lv. 20: Green Missle By TM/HM None. Generation II By Leveling Up Start: Splash Lv. 15: Tackle Lv. 20: Green Missle Lv. 22: BubbleBeam Lv. 30: Flail By TM/HM None. By Breeding None. Generation III By Leveling Up Start: Splash Lv. 15: Tackle Lv. 20: Green Missle Lv. 22: BubbleBeam Lv. 30: Flail By TM/HM None. By Breeding None. By Tutoring None. Generation IV By Leveling Up Start: Splash Lv. 15: Tackle Lv. 20: Green Missle Lv. 22: BubbleBeam Lv. 30: Flail By TM/HM None. By Breeding Bounce. Pokédex Numbers National Dex: #129 Johto Dex: #076 Hoenn Dex: #052 Sinnoh Dex: #029 Fiore Browser: R-124 Almia Browser: R-- Evolutionary Line Magikarp → Missy → Gyarados lv 20 Trivia *Magikarp and Missykarp were sold for £500 in the Generation I games and their Generation III remakes. *Magikarp and Missy are commonly known as the weakest Pokémon in the games but Missy's feet has walking abilitys. Based on Base Stat average however, Sunkern would be the weakest. *It has been in all four regional Pokédexes. *It is one of few -Pokémon that cannot learn Surf But Missykarp can. *You can collect Foreign Pokédex Entries for it. *Thats the 2 Pokémon that an Old Rod can catch in R/B. *In Pokemon Platinum Magikarp and Missykarp is the lowest, and also the highest level non-glitch Pokémon available for capture at level 1 and 100, beating out even the level 80 Arceus for highest. They are in the only available in a pond in the Resort Area with a Super Rod in Platinum, where Magikarp and Missykarp can be caught and range in level anywhere from level 1 to 100. Category:Water Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Generation II Pokémon